


We Will Make Him Run

by ZeroToWeirdo



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brief mention of Michelle Unwin, Comfort Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, He's mentioned too, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Porn With Plot, Prince William is mentiond, Should I tag Prince Charles in here?, Very brief mention of Eggsy's sister, Voice Kink, Which is hilarious, but seriously, he's not in here though, here come the real tags, probably more plot than porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroToWeirdo/pseuds/ZeroToWeirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is running out and soon Eggsy will be re-deployed to God-knows-where. Harry's feeling a little overwhelmed by it all, but while time is still theirs, he will embrace it (and Eggsy) till their time is done, committing every sound and sigh and word to memory. “Thus, though we cannot make our sun stand still, yet we will make him run…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's a voice-kink smut, with seduction thinly-veiled as poetry recitations included! Hallelujah! Still a lot of plot (I'm a sucker for plot, it's a curse). My gift to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatzi/pseuds/Spatzi">Spatzi</a>, may this (hopefully) make your day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Make Him Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spatzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatzi/gifts).



> Can be read as stand-alone fic, but if you want to see the 'how they got together', click this link to see my original story: [The Career Criminal and the Land Owner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782692).  
> I wanted to keep this fic separate from my [Hartwin Meet-Cutes](https://archiveofourown.org/series/308505) series, because I don't really like to mix my ratings and those are G-rated as fuck, and this is just...well, smut. With plot. Because I am incapable, apparently, of not giving plot.

  
"Does your mother know you're here?" Harry looked incredulous, leaning against the door with poorly veiled fatigue. He had to be halfway to death’s door to be showing it so blatantly, but this was just Eggsy. If there was anyone in the world to whom he would let himself appear vulnerable and human, it would be Eggsy.

  
"Great to see you too, Harry. Yes, I'd love to come in!" Eggsy chuckled as he pushed his way into the house, successfully making Harry take a few steps back, before closing the door and locking it with a wink. Harry gave a small huff that was probably meant to showcase frustration of some sort, but really just came out as adorably fond. He could see from the cheeky-turned-dopey smile on Eggsy’s that he was aware of this, and Harry had to distract the boy before he appeared any less manly and adamantine; he did so with a short kiss. Well, it was meant to be short, but Harry was never really good at moderation when it came to Eggsy.

  
“To what do I owe the pleasure, Eggsy?” Harry asked carefully, making sure to keep as little distance between them as possible. Because he could.

  
"Can't be too careful. Heard this area gets a lot of break-ins." Eggsy whispered into Harry’s lips, still pressed to his. He could feel his own lips curl at the corners, and Eggsy’s curl in response. "Is that right?" Harry whispered back.

  
Eggsy seemed to think twice before deciding that, yes he would curl his hands around the lapels of Harry’s suit and hold him closer, and yes it was worth a few choice clucks from Harry in the morning about wrinkles and a gentleman’s respect for attire. Harry certainly wasn’t complaining about it now, melting into Eggsy as it were. Such acts of barefaced hedonism like this were strictly reserved for Eggsy and were therefore, Harry decided, harmless.

  
"Hmm yes. You're lucky you don’t have a car, heard there was a car thief lurking around here as well."

 

"Damned car thieves."

  
"Dangerous times we live in."

  
"Indeed. What ever shall I do?"

  
"It’s okay, ‘s what I’m ‘ere for. I'll protect you."

 

“My brave, brave soldier.”

Harry could hear (and feel) Eggsy purr at the endearment, and he could feel his stomach warming under the sound. Oh he had missed this…he would miss this again. The sound of Eggsy’s voice echoing through his chest, almost like it was coming from within himself, so he didn’t know where he ended and Eggsy began. They basked in the moment for a minute or two before Eggsy gave Harry’s waist a squeeze.

  
"You alright? You looked knackered at dinner.”

Harry cringed. “Was it that obvious?”

“Yeah, even mom noticed. She pointed it out soon as we got home.”

Oh no. No, no no. He stiffened instantly and leaned back to face Eggsy properly, lengthening the gap between them. Eggsy did not approve of that (he could tell from the fat-lipped pout he gave), just like he knew he wouldn’t approve of the next words to come out of Harry’s mouth…but they had to be said.

“I hope I didn't worry her too much...you didn't come here just because of that, did you? You're meant to be spending time with family, Eggsy. With the whole divorce disaster going on you should be there for Michelle.”

Harry never did get over the first few months of scrutiny and doubt Eggsy’s mother had ladled generously over their relationship, specifically Harry’s intentions. The fact that he was even older than Michelle Unwin herself, let alone her son, had not gone unheeded by the woman and it had taken Harry months of proving himself and tiptoeing around her feelings before she realised that he really did love Eggsy, and he really did have the best intentions for him, and he wasn’t going anywhere.

Of course, Harry never got over the (rational, Eggsy, it is entirely rational) fear that all of that acceptance could come tumbling down should he ever prove to be an ‘inconvenience’, which in Eggsy’s opinion was just ridiculous.

He promptly reminded Harry of this opinion.

“First, you are family. Second - come off it, Harry, you know she loves you blind now. She shooed me off before I was even through the door, goin’ off about taking care of you since you can’t do it yourself and such. Also, don’t suggest she needs my help in getting over Dean, she’s more stubborn than a feckin rock once she’s made her mind up about something. It’s where I get it from. Now...why don't you tell me what’s wrong?”

Harry gave a long suffering sigh, before relaxing back into Eggsy’s arms. Must he really burden his beautiful boy with his silly concerns?

 

“Nothing’s wrong, it’s just...work and things…”

 

“Is it the Prince William black tie commission you mentioned last week?”

 

“Well, yes and no I suppose.”

 

Silence ensued for the next two or three minutes. At this point it was just a waiting game as to whose flood would break the dam first; Eggsy’s desire to know what was wrong, or Harry’s desire to tell him. Eggsy looked just about ready to begin whining like a hurt pup, which though adorable, might have Harry promising far more than he should to placate him…like his entire house, home, fortune and self. Harry decided to just get it over with before he made a _complete_ fool of himself.

 

“There are just so many rush jobs recently and Prince William just asked for another white tie outfit, and I know it’s an honour and I really am quite proud of being patronised by the royal family but it’s all so soon and his suits now take priority even with four other orders that are due in sooner, and you're off in just three weeks and I just wish everything would slow down. I'm not sure how to bear it all."

 

“Oh Harry...”

 

Oh Lord, his eyes have gone completely gooey and soft, with equal parts of understanding and chastisement in their depths. What Harry would give to keep this boy by his side forever. “I'll be fine, it’s just silly really. Not as if it’s the first time you'll be gone for months on end, I should really be used to it by now but I’m-”

“You crazy old man, you're allowed to miss me, you know?”

“I never thought otherwise!”

“And yet here you are, trying to pretend you’re not going to; telling me to go when you want me to stay. Don’t you want me to be here with you, while I can?”

“I…I know how that must look, but I need to be stronger than this, I don’t want to be needy...I just…” Eggsy seemed to have enough of that, yanking on Harry’s tie impertinently. “Come on. Enough standing around in hallways letting me wrinkle your suit. You need a long hot bath and some well-earned relaxation.”

All Harry could do was surrender to the riptide that was Eggsy, because there was really no refusing him when he got an idea into his head. And who was he kidding, he loved it when Eggsy got this way. Harry was so used to taking care of Eggsy, because of their age, their socio-economic backgrounds, their characters, and really everything about them singled out Harry as the caregiver in the relationship and Eggsy as his ward. And Harry did enjoy that, he loved spoiling Eggsy and giving him what he needed when he needed it; like encouragement during trying times, or comfort when he was sad. However there were times, much like these, when Harry found _he_ needed the encouragement, and the comfort, because he neglected to care much for himself.

And it was times like these that Eggsy showed that no one could soothe Harry quite like he did.

So now here he was, being led up the stairs by the hand, Eggsy talking gently about running a warm bath for Harry while he got undressed in the bedroom. Harry was hesitant to let go of Eggsy’s hand when they reached said room, which Eggsy (of course) noticed. “Won’t be a moment, love.” He reassured Harry and kissed his cheek, and then disappearing into the en suite.

He could hear Eggsy humming through the wall and he paused a moment to just savor the feeling of ‘home’ that seemed to come to him whenever Eggsy broke the dull silence that was his house; he had a habit of making noise whenever he was in the house, be it singing or talking or humming, because he knew how happy it made Harry. And really, that was much too much to think of at the moment and Harry busied himself best he could with peeling the layers from himself. Like an onion, Eggsy said when he felt like a tease. Harry preferred to think of it as armour. Stripped of said armour, he felt vulnerable (he was exposed, after all) and yet secure in the knowledge that Eggsy would never judge him; if anything the boy saw him through rose-tinted glasses no matter the situation, a theory proved apt when he entered the en suite to soft whistle.

“Get in before I maul you on the bathroom floor.” Eggsy teased, following through with a short growl and a grin which made Harry snort in amusement. He stepped into the tub, which was just short of scalding (hot enough to loosen his muscles without turning him red like a lobster) just the way he liked it. “And will you be joining me in this bath, my dear?” “It’s time for you to relax, Harry. No funny business. Well, not yet, anyways. Now hand me the shampoo.”

 

The following moments were surprisingly domestic, with Harry running the bar of soap over himself while Eggsy lathered and massaged his scalp, kneeling just behind Harry’s shoulder and field of vision. By the time Harry was done washing his body, Eggsy was rinsing his hair with the shower head (tilt your head back a little, love.) and applying the conditioner. Eggsy spent the next few minutes massaging Harry’s neck and singing under his breath, “ _Lavender’s blue, dilly dilly, lavender’s green. When you are king, dilly dilly, I shall be queen_.” His gentle voice, singing a lullaby no less, had a definite soporific effect which Harry tried vainly to fight. For the sake of remaining awake, Harry tried to focus on the lyrics. It was odd that Eggsy would be singing such an old song.

 

“How on earth do you know that song, Eggsy?” he slurred out. When had he closed his eyes? It wouldn’t do to fall asleep now.

 

“Heard it in Cinderella, when we took Daisy to the cinema, remember? She can’t get enough of it, I’ve got it basically memorised. Never fails to calm her…figured it could calm you.” He chuckled softly, pressing circles into the base of Harry’s head and down the column of his neck.

 

“I’m rather surprised she doesn’t want to hear ‘Let it Go’. Don’t most young girls like that song?”

 

“Hah, well you see, genius that I am, I’ve so far prevented her from watching that ‘ _Frozen_ ’ movie or even hearing about it.”

  
They both paused a moment, and Harry couldn’t help but turn to look at Eggsy with a bemused expression.

 

“You’re kidding, Eggsy.”

 

The boy puffed a laugh and motioned for Harry to turn back around while he continued his massage. “I am most certainly not. I’m putting it off as long as I can. She doesn’t need to see it anyhow, she doesn’t have a sister or two stupid suitors knocking on her door, she isn’t an outcast banished to the wilderness and she doesn’t need to equate my absence as me not paying attention to her or not loving her. She’ll read far too much into the times I’m deployed if she does.”

 

“And that’s the only reason?” cajoled Harry.

 

“….alright, I just can’t stand that song. It’s played so many times on the radio I just can’t bear it. So now, she likes to hear that song from Cinderella instead. It’s so much better on my throat and sanity, I’d say.”

 

“You selfless man, you.”

 

Eggsy gave an undignified snort before continuing his lullaby. “ _Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, lavender's green. When you are king, dilly dilly, I shall be queen. Who told you so, dilly dilly, who told you so? 'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly that told me so. Lavenders green dilly dilly, lavenders blue…if you love me, dilly dilly, I will love you_. Now isn’t that so much better than Let it Go?.....are you awake, Harry? Time for the rinse.”

 

Harry gave a soft groan, letting Eggsy rinse his hair out without a fuss. He felt relaxed down to his bones in a way he had not felt in quite some time. “Don’t sleep yet, old man. I want to go get dressed in something more comfortable, and I can’t have you drowning in the tub. What would I ever tell mum?” Harry cracked an eye open and gave a half-hearted glare to the grinning imp next to him. Really, this was all Eggsy’s fault. “Mind singing something that isn’t a lullaby, then?”

 

“Ah, something to get the blood flowing, get your heart to race? Should I serenade you, Harry? Recite poetry? I remember some poems I learnt from third grade. _He walks in beauty, like the night of cloudless climes and starry skies; and all that’s best of dark and bright meet in his aspect and his eyes…_ ” Eggsy purred gently. Harry scoffed, though his heart did give a leap at the words, and dammit he felt like kissing his boy as though breathing air was a choice not a necessity. “I’m hardly beautiful. Old and scarred as I am.”

 

A deep hum erupted from Eggsy’s chest, rumbling through the ceramic barrier between them. He obviously disagreed with Harry’s words, but the kiss to his temple was less than aggravated…good, Harry didn’t want to debate right now. He was far too calm for that, and Eggsy’s voice had hypnotised him into a stupor. “I’ll never allow you to see yourself as anything but beautiful, Harry. I don’t think there’s a creature in the world as beautiful as you, stars and angels be damned. But that poem was, admittedly, a little _virginal_ for you.”

 

Before Harry could ask what exactly he meant by that, the boy was leaving the bathroom, and leaving Harry to gather his molten thoughts and bones as he listened to the rustle of fabric and soft footsteps just out of sight.

 

“Mind if I read you a different poem, Harry?” he asked from beyond the wall that now divided them. Harry smiled and leaned his head back against the ceramic, staring at the ceiling. “By all means.”

 

_“Had we but world enough, and time…this coyness, my gentleman, were no crime…”_

 

“Really, I’m hardly coy.” Harry muttered. “Don’t interrupt, Harry.” Eggsy retorted, and Harry very nearly swallowed his tongue as he saw Eggsy entering through the doorway, wearing nothing but a mischievous smile. He walked over to the sink and grabbed a hand towel before wetting it in the sink, giving Harry a wink to confirm that yes, the towel’s purpose was exactly what he thought it was. “Just listen.” He added and disappeared back out of view.

Harry was awake now, wide awake, his arms grabbing the edge of the tub while his eyes quickly searched for the towel he knew Eggsy had placed somewhere. There it was, on the counter by the sink.

Shit, Harry had to get out of the tub. Now if only his sluggish limbs would move as fast as his racing mind demanded. As if reading his mind (or perhaps he heard the sudden splash of water from Harry’s sudden movements) he heard Eggsy reminding him to take his time.

“Now where was I… _We would sit down and think which way to walk, and pass our long love's day._ ”

God, Eggsy’s voice. For all he looked down on himself for his accent, when Eggsy was in the mood he was akin to a siren of the sea, and he was pulling all the stops now; tone voice low and soft, lilting and purring words like a promise of heavenly things to come if Harry _could just get to him.  
_

“ _Thou by the Indian Ganges' side shouldst rubies find; I by the tide of Humber would complain…_ ”

Was it just him, or did Eggsy sound slightly breathless? Harry made quick work of pulling the stopper from the tub and running the towel quickly over his skin, hardly drying anything in his rush. It was fine, he could handle chilled skin as long as he had Eggsy’s pressed under his fingertips.

  
_“I would love you ten years before the Flood; and you should, if you please, refuse till the conversion of the Jews_.” Yes, he was definitely panting his words a little.

“Isn’t that rather racist?” Harry asked as calmly as the heart beating in his throat allowed, throwing the towel into the hamper near the door because hanging it just seemed like a herculean task at that moment.

 

“I didn’t write it, Harry. And it doesn’t matter, because you wouldn’t refuse me, would you?”

The sight that awaited him when he left the bathroom was simultaneously just as he expected (that cheeky boy) and too good to be true. Lying on the bed, laid out like a sacrifice or a tempting feast, was Eggsy…who looked very satisfied with himself. His left hand was tucked under his head, while his right was lazily stroking the flaccid (but growing) cock between his legs; Legs which were conveniently splayed for Harry’s benefit, might he add. Harry took his time admiring the view from the soles of Eggsy’s feet up to his lust-darkened eyes. “Well, you certainly did get comfortable, didn’t you?” he asked simply; Eggsy made no reply except to smirk and nod for him to get closer.

In a moment, Harry was looming over Eggsy, knees planted between Eggsy’s legs. “Aren’t you going to continue reading that poem, Eggsy?” the words came out calm and serious, but they both knew by now that Harry was probably frothing at the bit to get Eggsy to break his silence. The boy decided to oblige Harry, raising both hands above his head and leaving his body wide open while continuing with the poem, “ _My vegetable love should grow, vaster than empires, and more slow! A hundred years should go to praise thine eyes, and on thy forehead gaze…._ ” Eggsy's words faded off into a soft sigh as Harry began kissing him gently on the forehead and temples, heading downwards and leaving a lingering kiss on each eyelid, peppering Eggsy's face in pecks and kisses till he captured Eggsy's lips with his own, basking in the warmth and sweetness of the moment.

 

They savor the moment for a while longer before Harry pulls back, whispering into Eggsy’s neck to continue with the poem, even as he continued his journey downwards.

Eggsy moaned out breathlessly,  “ _Two hundred to adore each breast_ ,” Harry hummed in approval, moving further down and laving attention to Eggsy’s nipples, first the left then the right, soaking in the little whimpers that Eggsy lets out.

 

He remembered when his boy used to be so quiet, when he had to get him insanely riled up to make any noises, and now they just pour out of him like water, driving Harry mad. He wasn’t sure if this was detrimental to his health or absolutely necessary to it, the way those sounds affected his libido and _sanity_.

 

Soon, the boy was squirming, trying valiantly to continue, the words of poetry coming out garbled with lust, “- _but thirty thousand to the rest_ …Harry…” he gasped as Harry gave one of his nipples a little nip, his hand snaking down to grab Eggsy's dripping cock and giving it loose strokes, answering Eggsy’s unasked plea.

 

He gave a loud shout, hands gripping at the sheets and head thrown back. His soft voice panting out a litany of ‘yes’ and ‘Harry’ with each exhale and every lax sweep of Harry’s hand.

 

“Don’t stop, Eggsy. Keep going.” He coaxed, stilling his hand as he reminded Eggsy; who gave a soft whine and wriggled a little under Harry’s loose grip, croaking out “ _An age at least to every part_ …please, Harry…” Yes, Harry can just see it now, spending centuries doing nothing but showering this creature in affection and bathing him in kisses. 

 

He made his way down to his navel, his hands gripping at Eggsy's hips. Eggsy's moaning and writhing uncontrollably, and his mewls in response to Harry's touch are better than any poetry he could have memorised, so Harry doesn't call him out on not continuing the prose. He decides to give the boy a break, letting him savour the moment as his hands venture far and wide over Eggsy's skin, while _he_ savoured the taste and feel and _sounds_ of Eggsy.

 

Skipping Eggsy’s growing need (he hears the protest in Eggsy’s wordless groans, but ignores it) Harry moved straight to Eggsy’s legs, lingering at his inner thighs where he knows just the lightest touch sends Eggsy straining against tears. Coating his soft skin in licks, nips and kisses, he’s sure if he could spend time down here he could get Eggsy to come just from this, receptive as he is.

 

He gave Eggsy a quick bite just below the junction where his legs and hips met, and Eggsy practically howled as his back arched off the bed and his hands flew to Harry’s still-damp hair. "So sensitive..." Harry praised, licking the bite mark, receiving a pleading whine in response and a jump from Eggsy's cock just under his hand. He slides his hand lower, cupping the edge of Eggsy's ass before reaching further and touching his entrance.

 

Eggsy's so sensitive at this point he shudders and grips Harry’s hair dangerously tight, his whole body taught as he fights to calm himself from releasing too soon. They’d never gone into detail about Harry’s tendency to give gentle orders or Eggsy’s desperation to obey, and Harry wonders if they should explore that area a little more; especially with how Eggsy refuses to cum till Harry says so.

 

Harry waited patiently till his taught body relaxes slightly and reaches over to press his forehead against Eggsy's sweaty brow. The boy smiles and whispers out past his hoarse breathing, “- _and the last age should show your heart_ …”

 

“Always, Eggsy.” Harry whispered in return, teasing his entrance, circling it with his finger once, twice, three times before he reached across to the bedside table for the lube. He hates having to separate from Eggsy’s warmth, but as he grabs the lube from the drawer and sits up, he sees for the first time the complete ruination of Eggsy. He’s sweaty and panting, little huffs that border on hums escaping Eggsy’s kiss-swollen lips, his legs splayed boneless on either side of Harry’s body, wide open and willing for anything Harry wanted, ready to give anything Harry wished to take.

 

The awe that this perfect creature was _his_ was almost overwhelming.

 

“Eggsy…you look so beautiful right now…”

 

Eggsy reached out his arms wide open in welcome; a welcome Harry took greedily, lowering himself till his hips were cradled in Eggsy’s once more and his chest was pressed to Eggsy’s. “Only for you, Harry… _For, gentleman, you deserve this state, nor would I love at lower rate_.” 

 

Slathering his fingers in a generous amount of lube, Harry reached between them quickly, pressing a finger into Eggsy’s tight warmth. Eggsy loosened quickly now, his muscles used to the intrusion and almost welcoming Harry as he added a second finger. He could hear Eggsy’s voice change pitch, his tone slightly higher and his breaths shallow. Harry finds himself sitting up so he can better angle his fingers, now delving in slow tandem into Eggsy’s pliant body. “Continue, Eggsy.” He orders tenderly. Eggsy nods and continues, almost in a rush. “ _But at my back I always hear time's winged chariot hurrying near; and yonder all before us lie deserts of vast eternity_ …Harry, please…more…”

 

“In time, Eggsy.”

 

“I can’t last-”

 

“Yes you can, my perfect boy.”

 

Eggsy squeaks and clings harder to Harry, once more fighting an orgasm. “Don’t do that, Harry…” he whines half-heartedly and Harry can’t help but chuckle. “I’ll never apologise for honesty, especially when it affects you like _that_.”

“Please Harry, I want more…”

 

“Keep going, love.”

 

Eggsy sighed with mock-frustration, moving further down onto Harry’s fingers. Harry couldn’t find it in himself to chastise the boy for taking liberties, he looked so perfect, wantonly fucking himself on Harry’s fingers.

 

“ _Thy beauty shall no more be found, nor, in thy marble vault, shall sound. My echoing song; then worms shall try that long preserv'd virginity_. Not quite a virgin anymore, though…” the sly addition was followed by a quirk of Eggsy’s eyebrows. Harry returned the raised eyebrows before pressing his fingers slightly into Eggsy’s prostate.

 

Eggsy lets loose a sharp gasp, followed quickly by nervous giggles, just like Harry knew he would, the trills of Eggsy’s laughter warming him to the core and making him yearn all the more.

 

Eggsy ended up covering his mouth till his giggles pass, and Harry can’t stop himself from leaning down and placing a kiss on his knuckles, just where his lips would be if they weren’t covered.

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired with how that seems to surprise you every time.” Harry chuckled, and Eggsy blushes straight to his roots. His cocky grin has returned, though, and he lowers his hand to say “Good, I don’t think I’ll stop being surprised by it anytime soon.”

 

They both end up chuckling into a kiss and when they break off, Harry is struck by just how perfect this is, how comfortable he is, with so much satisfaction in his bones and molten desire in his gut that there could never be anyone that amounts to this, there could never be any love destined for him other than this. They were made for each other.

Eggsy seemed to notice that the mood had gone serious, biting his lip slightly and looking away as he stammers the next verse, “ _And your quaint honour turn to dust, and into ashes all my lust. The grave's a fine and private place, but none I think do there embrace._ ”

 

Taking the ‘out’ for what it is, Harry pulls his fingers out and (finally) takes his own rather neglected cock into his hand, slicking it up before pressing it to Eggsy’s entrance. He can hear the hitch in Eggsy’s voice as he pushes in slowly, followed by the steady sigh that hisses out of Eggsy’s lips, sounding like sweet relief. He keeps pushing forward, slowly but surely, till he’s nestled hip to hip with Eggsy, as close as they can be without being one entity. For a moment, Harry has to close his eyes or he’s sure it’ll all be over. “Harry…” he hears the reverent and shuddering whisper, his own groan of Eggsy’s name escaping him in response.

 

After a deep breath, he began moving his hips outwards, then back in, repeating till he has a slow pace. Slow to the point of lethargy, really, but he wanted this to last for as long as possible, if not for eternity. Eggsy’s moans are slow and deep, like Harry’s pace, and his eyes have closed in the moment, but when he opens his eyes Harry can see the challenge in them. Hitching Eggsy’s knees over his elbows, he shifts Eggsy upwards and suddenly Eggsy’s cries turn desperate.

 

“Faster, Harry…” Eggsy’s audible ambrosia is almost too much to withstand, but Harry holds his pace steady.

 

“Finish it.”

 

“I…I can’t remember…” Eggsy whines, his hips moving to grind against Harry’s for a moment before Harry hoists him higher by the legs, limiting his movement while driving himself punishingly deeper. Eggsy’s cry _must_ be loud enough to wake the neighbours.

 

“Let me hear you finish it, Eggsy. Let me hear you. I _want_ to hear you.”

 

Eggsy practically sniffles in his desperation, his eyes watering with his pure want, but they both know he won’t refuse a request like that from Harry. “ _N-now therefore, while the youth-…y-youthful hue sits on th-thy skin like morning dew_ -” “Hmm, my sweet boy…” He licks a strip along Eggsy’s inner thing, the chocked cry Eggsy gives out almost orgasmic. “Oh God… _and while thy willing soul transpires at every pore with instant fires_ …Oh God, Harry…I’m going to cum, Harry.”

 

“No you’re not. Not yet. Keep going. Doing so good.”

 

“ _Now l-let us sport us while we may, and-_ oh harder, Harry…- _and now, like am'rous birds of prey, rather at once our time devour than languish in his slow-chapp'd power…_ please, please Harry, please I want it…want it deeper… _L-let us roll all our strength-_ oh!” a powerful thrust left Eggsy reeling for a moment, shoved halfway up the bed, Harry’s thrusts getting faster with every word and sound that leaves Eggsy’s mouth, his volume so loud that the walls echo with them, a crescendo to join the orchestra of squeaking mattress springs and thudding bed frames.

“ _-all our strength and all our sweetness, up into one ball…_ ” 

 

Harry drops Eggsy’s legs and pressed his body forward, pulling the boy into his arms as he fucked fast as he can, hard as he can, into those slack hips, not even air between the press of their skin.

 

Eggsy’s screaming now, tears streaming from his eyes as he sobs, begging shamelessly, wrapping himself around Harry, demanding more, harder, deeper, everything he’s willing to give. It’s all Harry can do to hold off, a low growl escaping him as he crushes Eggsy’s body against his own, roughly pushing the pliant body down into his every upward thrust.

 

Suddenly, Eggsy’s crying out what sounds like the last verses of the poem with what’s left of his hoarse voice; “ _And tear our pleasures with rough strife thorough the iron gates of life…Thus, though we cannot make our sun stand still, yet we will make him run!_ ” and to the tune of Eggsy’s final cry of his name, Harry finds himself thrusting one last time into Eggsy, grinding his hips roughly against Eggsy’s as he fills his boy up gush after gush. As the haze of what feels like the most intense orgasm he’s ever felt subsides, he thinks to reach down between him and Eggsy, only to find that the boy had already spent between their pressed bodies.

 

It seemed almost too sacred a moment to interrupt with words, only the sound of soft breaths and sheets whispering beneath their skin permeating the room while their bodies cooled pressed together. After a while, Harry got up to retrieve the damp washcloth Eggsy had placed next to the bed and wiped Eggsy off carefully, taking the moment to help shift Eggsy to the dryer part of the bed, before tossing the cloth carelessly away to be dealt with the next day.

 

Eggsy watched him carefully through hooded eyes, his lip quirking at one side in a slight smile. He snuggled closer to Harry when he laid down next to Eggsy, and Hrry stretched across the bed and pulled the boy, who went willingly, into his chest to lay there, next to his heart where he belonged.

 

“You feeling better, Harry?”

 

“You know the answer to that.”

“Well, I want to hear it.”

 

Eggsy’s hand finding Harry’s, their fingers intertwining on Harry’s chest.

 

“Infinitely. Infinitely better, Eggsy.”

“Good…”

“That was a rather…useful poem to have on hand, Eggsy.”

“I memorised it during my first deployment. Was gonna read it to you, but it seemed so embarrassing and silly back then…reciting poetry like a love-struck boy.”

“And now?”

“And now it doesn’t seem so embarrassing to be love-struck.”

The silence was thick, but not awkward, as they both understood just what Eggsy meant, yet were both unable to address it just yet…perhaps in the morning…

“D’you want to know what it’s called?” Eggsy asked, tracing a finger demurely over Harry’s fingers. Really, he should have known something was up from the fact that the word ‘demure’ had sprung to mind to describe Eggsy at all.

“Hmm…”

“The poem is entitled ‘To his Coy Mistress’.”

“Eggsy…” he muttered warningly.

“Ironic…you know, since you’re the older bloke-”

“Eggsy, please.”

“-so everyone thinks I’m your mistress-”

  
“You’re ruining it, Eggsy.”

“-but really, you’re my coy mistress, waiting with bated breath for my return.”

“You’ve ruined it.”

“No I haven’t.”

“Hmph…no you haven’t.” he acknowledge finally and they both settled with boneless sighs into the soft bed and each other’s arms.

Yes, Harry thought, he didn’t have much time left with his beautiful boy…but while he still had him within reach, he would wrap him in his arms and keep him there. He drifted off to the words, loud and desperate even in his memory and alive with love and longing:

 

     “Thus, though we cannot make our sun 

     stand still, yet we will make him run…”  
  
    
  
    
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> The first poem mentioned in this fic is She Walks in Beauty, by Lord Byron and the second (and important) one is To his Coy Mistress, by Andrew Marvell.
> 
>  
> 
> So, my madness had no method in writing this. I have no idea how to write smut, this is my first time, so basically I just started writing and hoped it would end with something sexy happening (I am so sorry Spatzi, I tried my best DX). Oh God, I hope this wasn't shit...and I don't know how the spacing ended up so out of wack. Please comment below (I frackin love comments) and kudos if you're feeling the love tonight :)
> 
> You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://zerotoweirdo.tumblr.com/) if you want, we can swap messages. Or if you wanna send me a prompt without putting it in the comments (seeing as how AO3 doesn't have a pm system yet) then totally contact me. I'd love that too.


End file.
